Roto
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Definitivamente lo que quería hablar con ella debía ser o muy importante o terrible, no había puntos medios con él. Después de todo era su madre. Gen, Ginny-POV.


**Roto.**

' _Para la mayoría de nosotros la verdadera vida es la que no llevamos'_ Oscar Wilde.

Ginny observó con cuidado a su hijo sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, no es que fuera mucha la distancia; después de todo estamos hablando de una mesa para seis personas; si no del hecho de que precisamente él, eligiera sentarse lo más lejos posible de ella, más aún cuando él era quien se sentaba a su lado en la mayoría de las ocasiones, prefiriéndolo al usual lugar que le corresponde a un primogénito al lado de su padre, sí ellos fueran una familia tradicionalista claro está. Cosa que no lo eran, ni siquiera ella siendo una sangre pura, los Weasley ya no se habían sentido así incluso antes de Arthur.

Para una madre era fácil saber cuando algo le inquietaba a uno de sus hijos, sin duda alguna lo raro de la separación fue lo primero que lo delató; pero también tenía gestos de nerviosismo, retorcía un poco sus manos y apartaba rápido su mirada de la de ella. Era sumamente extrañó en su pequeño, de sus tres hijos él era quién más autoconfianza y seguridad tenía, arrogante dirían algunos, ella seguía defendiéndolo diciéndolo sólo que era confianza.

Definitivamente lo que quería hablar con ella debía ser o muy importante o terrible, no había puntos medios con él.

"Mamá" comenzó aún sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, "yo…"

Ginny esperó paciente a que terminara, sí algo había aprendido todos estos años como madre era a esperar, con carácter tan distintos entre sus tres hijos, ella ya sabía que estrategias utilizar con cada uno de ellos. Con él era la paciencia, si decía algo antes, él sin duda alguna cambiaría de tema antes de volverse a centrar a cerrar el tema que había iniciado.

"Yo" carraspeó de nuevo tratando de encontrar su voz, "Mamá" lo ultimo sonó tan diminuto y aterrado como hace años que no lo escuchaba que Ginny tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos que le gritaban ir a abrazar a su pequeño y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

No era lo que necesitaba ahora su hijo, cualquiera que sea lo que le estaba molestando es demasiado importante como para que ella lo interrumpa y le quite el impulso.

"Lo siento" dijo con voz quebrada y por primera vez desde que comenzó la incomoda situación se atrevió a verla directamente a los hijos, Ginny pudo ver el dolor y miedo en esa profunda mirada muy similar a la suya, incluso siendo la forma de los ojos la de su padre. "No quiero perderlos, pero tampoco quiero mentir, yo ya no puedo guardar más esta parte de mí"

Subió las manos revolviéndose el cabello desesperado en encontrar las palabras correctas, aquella desesperación le rompió el corazón un poco más a Ginny.

"Mami, yo…a mí no me gustan sólo las mujeres…"

Él pudo continuar hablando por un rato más, pero Ginny lo dejo de escuchar después de esa confesión, tratando de entender el significado de la oración y como no se había dado cuenta que su niño estaba sufriendo por no poder decirlo. Por aceptar que no sólo las mujeres se le hacían atractivas, por descubrir algo de si mismo que quizá no era algo tan común…pero perfectamente natural.

"Sé que quizá pienses que estoy roto o algo anda mal conmigo, pero por más que intente enterrar esto de mi no puedo…"

Por un momento lo vio con horror, como podía pensar eso, como podía siquiera imaginarse que ella pensaría por un solo instante eso de su bebé. Del pequeño ser que llevo dentro de su vientre por nueve meses, por alguien por quien no dudaría dar su vida o matar.

Se levantó de un brinco y cruzó a zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de su hijo mayor, los segundos que estuvo separada de él se le hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin pudo abrazarlo y poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, agachándose un poco sin importarle que quizá esa no era la postura más confortable.

"Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso Jamie" susurró entre los cabellos castaños de su hijo, "no estás roto y nada está mal en ti, eres perfecto tal como eres…no importa si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres o cualquier otra cosa, tu eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás"

Fue entonces cuando su pequeño, su James tan seguro de sí, rompió en llanto. Su pequeño valiente que sufrió no sabe cuanto en silencio, su pequeño Gryffindor que se armo de valor y se defendió pese a la incertidumbre, su niño de trece años que ni siquiera terminaba de crecer aún.

"¿De verdad no hay nada malo en mí?" preguntó James cuando se calmó un poco más.

Ginny le sonrió destrozada.

"Nada amor, y quien te diga lo contrario es quien realmente está mal" le limpió las lágrimas y dejo su mano sobre su mejilla, "amor es amor y es una bendición, si lo encuentras en un hombre o en una mujer no hay nada malo en ello, es un regalo tan sólo encontrarlo…que te gusten ambos sólo hace que tengas más posibilidades, y el día que lo hagas, no importa que género sea, yo seré feliz de verte a ti contento y amado"

"Gracias mamá"

"No James, gracias a ti" _por tenerme la confianza, por ser valiente_ , Ginny no se le dijo pero lo abrazó aún más fuerte. "Gracias por ser mi hijo, Jamie"

Siguieron así por un rato más hasta que las rodilla de Ginny no aguantaron la posición, se encargo de consentirlo el resto del día.

Cuando Albus preguntó en la cena porque sólo estaban los platos preferidos de James, Ginny le sonrió cómplice al aludido. Ella estaría a su lado cuando él se sintiera listo para decirles al resto de la familia, mientras tanto lo ayudaría en la medida de lo posible.

Después de todo era su madre.

* * *

N/A: Es la primera parte de una serie, para quien sigue 'El Complejo' ya estoy terminando la siguiente parte, me ha tomado tiempo sentarme a escribirla, pero es que mis musas de HP andan dispersas.

No sé si James parece algo OoC, por lo menos en mi HC, pero creo que alguien que descubre ser bisexual puede reaccionar de distintas maneras, más teniendo la edad que él en este fic.

También esto nació del hecho de que la mayoría de fics que he leído últimamente de la Next-Gen parecen querer olvidar que Ginny existe, haciéndola a ella a veces incomprensible o haciendo que ella y Harry se divorcien. ¿Qué hay de malo con el canon? Nada, así que está esta pequeña pieza para recordar que Ginny es madre.


End file.
